Kinky Adventures
by sexycazzy
Summary: The boys goes on a vacation at a bondage hotel, and secrets are revealed. WARNING: threesome, slash, bdsm Rating is now M. Chapter 9 are up, beta-read by murgy31! Reviews are always welcome and loved!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Kinky Adventures  
**Author:** sexycazzy  
**Beta:**frenchy_chicks  
**RATING:** PG-14  
**CHARACTERS:** Danny/Don/Mac, Gil/Nick and mystery guest  
**FANDOM: **CSI:NY/CSI  
**GENRE:** romance/slash/smut  
**Summary:** The boys goes on vacation, and secrets are revealed.  
**Warning:** submission, domination, bdsm  
**Disclaim**: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to CSI:NY and CSI and its team. :(Only the guys exit in my dreams, and belongs to me!!  
**Writer's Note: **I wanted to say a huge, huge thank you to frenchy_chicks for her wonderful beta-ing. Without her help, Kinky Adventures would have not happened.

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter One**

The building was huge. The Old James Hotel was secluded, far away from towns or cities; the middle of nowhere. The well-maintained gardens framed the huge water fountain. There was a small driveway going to another building, where customers could hide their cars from prying eyes. The gates at the front entrance could only be opened by the receptionist, inside the main building. Only selected people were allowed at this hotel and there was a reason for this. The hotel may look normal from the outside, but once you step inside, it was clear that this was a bondage hotel.

************

When Gil told Nick that the hotel they were going to specialized in bondage, he felt uncomfortable about going there. Though he was relieved when Gil told him their booking could be cancelled if he was really that uneasy about going.

Nick had asked Gil for a brochure of the Old James Hotel. He read through it very carefully, and was surprised that none of the pictures of the public rooms showed any classic BDSM signs. However, when he turned the page, he saw that each guest room had a different bondage theme. Some guest rooms had a St. Andrews cross, others had a cage. There were other rooms that guests could have tailored to their specific needs, and Nick found himself wondering what Gil would have requested for their room.

Nick relaxed, reading that all customers would be left alone, that each Dominant would be responsible for their submissives/slaves. Staff were instructed not to interfere. There were public playrooms in the basement, hidden from the outside world. There was also a restaurant, though guests were warned that there could be open signs of submission; kneeling beside their Master/Mistress etc. On top of that there was a bar and a games room. Normally, there were conferences held through the year, teaching people about the BDSM lifestyle, and, coincidentally Nick and Gil would be staying at the hotel the same time one of the conferences would be held.

Knowing this made Nick feel more comfortable about staying at the Old James Hotel. He had doubted his role as a master, and there was nobody in Las Vegas that he could talk to about this. He hoped that he could find someone at this conference that could help him. What a perfect opportunity.

Nick and Grissom arrived at the Old James Hotel in a taxi, a service prearranged by the hotel staff. As they stepped into the lobby, Nick looked around. The reception desk was in front of them, and on the right, there were a couple of rooms that looked to be the bar. On the left side of the reception desk there were two other rooms, but Nick couldn't see what was inside. There was a corridor to the left; the restaurant, he assumed.

Nick walked over to the front desk, and Grissom followed behind him. Grissom was a little nervous, wondering what Nick was thinking. He had heard many things (all good) about the hotel from Lady Heather. Although, he hadn't been to this particular hotel, Grissom had been to a hotel in Las Vegas that was similar to the Old James Hotel. However, the Old James Hotel was sophisticated, more discreet. Grissom could tell he was going to enjoy his stay and he hoped that Nick would enjoy it, too.

He heard Nick give the receptionist his name, and Grissom realized his mistake. He booked the room under his own name, when he should have booked it under Nick's name. He swore quietly to himself, seeing Nick start to argue with the receptionist, telling her that they did indeed have a booking.

Grissom stepped forward, feeling scared because he knew he'd be punished for his mistake. Nick didn't like arguing with people over small things.

"My apologies, madam. The room is under my name."

Both the receptionist and Nick turned to Grissom, and Grissom saw that Nick's eyes were burning with anger. He tried to ignore Nick's glare, focusing on giving his name to the receptionist instead. Nick took the keys to their room in silence and listened to the directions to their room. He walked away from the desk, and from Grissom, following hurriedly behind him.

As they stepped into the elevator, Danny, Don and Mac entered.

************

Mac and Don walked over to the reception desk as Danny took a look around the lobby. He couldn't help but notice the pictures on the wall were all bondage themed. Some of them were of naked females in chains, either kneeling or being hung in the air, as their Master stood behind them. Other pictures showed naked males, some of them laying on a St. Andrews cross, some over their Master or Mistress's lap, ready to be spanked. Danny enjoyed looking at the different pictures. He could feel himself getting hard, and he laughed softly to himself.

At the desk, the previous lady was replaced with the hotel manager, who was going to check them in. He looked up at Mac and recognised his face.

"Mr Taylor?"

Mac was signing his name in the guest book, and looked up when his name was called. He was surprised to see a familiar face behind the desk.

"Dave? Oh, hell, it's been a while!"

"Yes, Mr Taylor, it has been a while." Dave, the hotel manager replied, "Mr Taylor, I was sorry to hear about your late wife. She was a good lady."

Mac smiled, sadly, "Thank you, Dave."

"Are you here for the conference?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm here with my partner and our sub." Mac explained.

Dave looked surprised, and peered around Mac to look at Don, wondering if this was his partner, or his submissive. Mac introduced first Don and then Danny to Dave.

Mac knew that Don was confused hearing that Mac had been here before and with Claire, of all people. He mentally smacked himself, remembering that he never told Don or Danny about his past with Claire, about bringing her here.

"You'll be on the top floor, Mr Taylor, in Room 601." Dave told Mac.

Mac thanked him and turned to face Don, who wasn't exactly happy about what had just happened.

Danny was oblivious to what had just happened, still enthralled with the pictures.

"What the hell, Mac?" Don growled, waiting until they were out of ear shot.

Danny was startled to hear anger in Don's voice, and he could feel the tension between Don and Mac. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two of them.

"We'll talk when we get to our room." Mac puts a hand up.

"We'd better, Mac!" Don replied, angrily.

As Don and Mac walked towards the elevator, Danny could only follow them, troubled and hoping that whatever just happened wouldn't spoil the rest of their vacation.

************

A younger man walked into the hotel. He was wearing tight jeans, a colourful striped shirt, and a white t-shirt underneath. His sandy brown hair made him look like he belonged in high school, but he was actually in his late twenties. People said he was twenty-eight, but nobody really knew.

He walked casually over to the front desk to check himself in. He saw the hotel manager, and knew it was Dave.

"Hey, Dave!" he greeted.

Dave looked up to see the young man, and he smiled.

"Hello, Sir, welcome back."

"Thank you! Got my room?"

"The usual room, Sir."

"Great, thanks, man. I guess I'd better make my way up there now. See ya later."

He turned towards the elevator, recognising one of the guys inside. He rubbed his eyes, and looked again, 'It can't be!" He thought to himself.

With his mouth hanging open, the elevator doors closed.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter Two**

The room was really spacious on the top floor, with a living area and a balcony overlooking the swimming pool. Danny was in awe as he looked around the room, which was really a suite. He walked over to the balcony, to take in the amazing view.

"Wow…look! You can see the ocean from here, what view!"

Don was really furious, and turned to Mac, about to shout at him, when they heard a knock on the door. Mac looked relieved to hear the knock and instructed Danny to get the door. Danny walked over and opened the door to find the porter with their suitcases.

"I have your suitcases, may I come in please?"

Danny gestured for him to come in. The porter walked over to the double doors that led to the bedroom. There was a king-sized bed, which was big enough for the three of them. Off of the bedroom, there was a huge bathroom with a hot tub and a shower cubicle, big enough to hold 3 or more people. The porter put down the suitcases, and turned to the three lovers.

"May I show you the room? Show you where certain things are hidden -"

"That's okay, I can show them."Mac interrupted.

The porter nodded, and as he was leaving, Mac slipped a five-dollar bill into his hand. As soon as the door is closed, Mac threw himself on one of the sofas, putting his head in his hands. Danny was concerned and went over to Mac. He knelt in front of him and placed a hand on Mac's knee.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"Oh, you wanna know what's wrong?" Don snapped, "HE…" he pointed to Mac, "…was here before!"

Danny was confused. He was about to ask Mac what Don meant, when he was interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to keep it from you on purpose." Mac spoke.

"You promised to share everything with us!" Don replied, "Did you want to…to relive what you had with Claire?" Don snapped at him, regretting it as soon as he saw Mac go pale.

Danny gasped in shock at what Don said.

"Oh, god, Mac! I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." Don stammered, stepping forward to try to hug Mac but Mac pushed him away.

"That hurt." Mac looked at Don, sadly.

Don felt dreadful; he didn't mean to taint his memory of Claire.

"I'm really sorry, Mac." Don emphasized, "I didn't really mean it, I promise."

"It's okay, Don." Mac sighed. "I sort of understand why you feel like that. As you pointed it out, I did promise that I would share everything about me with you and Danny."

Danny was still kneeling, listening to the conversation between Don and Mac. He was still confused about what his Iovers were arguing. Mac motioned for both Danny and Don to come sit with him on one of the sofas. As the three of them sat on the sofa, Mac in the middle, he began to explain.

"First of all, I promise you both, I didn't mean to keep this from you on purpose." He paused, to see if Don calmed down, and was assured to see that he had.

"I was here about 10 years ago, with Claire." Mac revealed, and Danny started to understand why Don was angry. He was pissed off on Don's behalf because he knew that Don didn't like secrets.

"I loved Claire very much. She was a wonderful lady, and she taught me so many things." Mac gave a little chortle, "In fact, it was her who introduced all this to me, and for that I will be always grateful."

Danny and Don gasped, completely shocked and surprised by this new information.

"Really?" Danny asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Mac responded, "When Claire first took me to the hotel, I was uncomfortable by what I was witnessing here, but at the same time, I felt… excited at the thought of being used by Claire."

"Were you her master?" Don interrupted, eager to know more.

"No, it was the other way around. She was my mistress." Mac simply stated.

Don and Danny looked at Mac, generally in awe by the fact that Mac was once a submissive. Mac laughed at the looks.

"Yeah, I was a submissive. It was only with Claire though. It was because of what she taught me, that makes me a good Master for you, Danny." Mac turned to him, "At least, I hope."

Danny smiled, and put his hand over Mac's.

"You are a good Master, and I'm glad that you had some good memories with Claire. I'm grateful that Claire showed you all of this, and I'm glad you showed me this."

Mac took Danny's hand, and interlinked fingers with him.

"Thank you, my boy."

"I understand what you're saying, but I still don't understand, why did you take us here if you were here before with Claire?" Don asked, confused, "Surely, it would have brought up some bad memories for you?"

Mac shook his head, and he took Don's hand with his free hand.

"I wanted to bring you both here, because the hotel means a lot to me. I wanted to share the good memories with you both because I love you both so much."

"Oh…" Don said, realizing that he had overreacted – again. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper. I guess I should learn to watch my temper and not jump to conclusions."

"Maybe Mac could teach you…" Danny teased with a glint in his eyes.

Don leaned over Mac to look at Danny, and narrowed his eyes.

"Very funny, Danny."

"It's a good idea. Danny's right, maybe I should teach you…" Mac chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Don was slightly annoyed.

Mac pulled Don closer, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Don moaned.

Danny leaned in to nibble on Mac's neck, but was pushed away and signalled by Mac to kneel on the floor in front of them. As Danny slipped off the sofa and got to his knees, Don engaged Mac in a game of tonsil hockey while their hands started to explore. Mac let go of Don and got off the sofa, going to his knees beside Danny. He pulled Danny's face to his, and kissed him passionately, their tongues twirling with each other.

Don moaned, his cock getting hard, and he unzipped his pants, slipping his hand in, stroking himself slowly. He watched Mac and Danny kissing each other. Don saw one of Mac's hands reaching down to Danny's crotch, and slowly unbuttoning the jeans. Danny wasn't wearing any underwear, so it was easy for Mac to pull his cock out of his pants. Don growled quietly, as he watched Mac stroking Danny slowly.

Danny moaned into Mac's mouth, feeling Mac's hand on his cock. He loved being touched by Mac, but wanted to feel Don on him too. With his mouth still on Mac's, his eyes turned to look at Don.

Don saw the passion in Danny's blue eyes and he knew what his sub wanted. Slowly, he slid off the sofa and got behind Danny. His hands went under Danny's shirt, and he ran his hand over Danny's chest. Danny closed his eyes and whimpered. He could feel Don's fingers around his nipples, rubbing and pinching. He cried out, as Don bit into his shoulder blade. Mac was biting gently on Danny's lips, loving the taste of his lover, of their lover. He was already hard, cock twitching in his pants and he wanted more… but not here.

"Get naked now and then follow us, my boy." Mac whispered in Danny's ear. Then he stood up, and gestured for Don to get up, too.

Don groaned, not wanting to stop, but was curious to what Mac had planned for Danny. He followed Mac into the bedroom. Danny whimpered, disappointed that both of his Masters left, but he knew that Mac was planning something. He was excited as he stood up, kicking off his shoes and stripping out of his clothes as quick as he could. Danny started to feel nervous as he turned to go to the bedroom; the doors were closed, so he knocked on the door slightly, and waited.

Inside the bedroom, Mac turned to Don and kissed him deeply. He pulled away from Don, chuckling when he groaned in disappointment. He beckoned him to follow him to the closets. Opening the sliding door, Mac stepped back to show an assortment of toys on the shelves. Don gasped as he looked over the toys.

"Wow…."

"Yeah, I requested for these to be added to the room."

There were different types and sizes of floggers, paddles, some nipple clamps and lots of other toys. But Mac ignored these and bent down to open a small drawer under the shelves, taking out some stuff. Don looked at what Mac was holding. His eyes went wide, and then he smirked. Now he knew what Mac was planning.

"Get the collar."

Don nodded, and went into Mac's suitcase. He took keys out of his pocket and after finding the right key, he unlocked the padlock on the front pocket. He took out a box, walked over to the bed, and put the box down. After checking that Mac was ready, Don walked over to open the door to find his sub kneeling, eyes down to the ground, and naked, as Mac ordered. Don gave a low growl of approval at the sight.

"Get up, and go to the bed."

Danny obeyed, and he went where he was told. He saw the box with his collar inside, but he didn't expect to see the other things on the bed, and he gasped. Mac heard him gasp, and grinned. What Danny saw were some leather cuffs, and some chains. Mac couldn't wait to restrain Danny to the bed with these.

"Lay down on the bed, Danny." Mac ordered.

Danny climbed on the bed, careful not to disturb things. Luckily the bed was big enough. He laid down on the bed. It didn't go unnoticed to Mac or Don that Danny had an erection. Don whimpered, wanting to pounce on Danny but he had to be patient. He took the box, and took the collar out. Putting the box on the bedside table, he climbed on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He instructed Danny to lift his head, and put the collar around his neck. He took a small padlock out of the box and clicked it on the collar, keeping it in place.

Danny felt the coldness of his metal collar on his neck, and he felt at peace. Now he was in his rightful place as their submissive. The collar would stay on for the rest of their vacation. Danny loved the idea of pleasing his Masters, to do whatever they wanted, anytime, anyplace. He looked forward to it. Mac put the cuffs on Danny's wrists and his ankles, then ran the chains between the cuffs. He locked padlocks on the chains, then tied the ends to the bed legs.

Now Danny was secured, and couldn't move much. Don looked at Mac and grinned.

Mac got on the bed, and the two Masters began kissing, licking, biting and suckling every inch of his skin, not touching his cock and balls at all.

Danny was in heaven.

**********

Nick and Grissom's room was similar to Mac Danny and Don's room, but theirs was smaller and on the second floor. The room wasn't a suite, but still big enough to swing a flogger. There was a double bed against the wall on the left and there was a big bathroom, with a small hot tub and a shower cubicle. On the right, there was a small sofa, and a chest of drawers, as well as a couple of closets with sliding doors. Just off the room, there was a balcony, which was standard in all rooms.

They met the porter on the way up, so he was with them to bring their suitcases in. The porter was showing Nick around the room as Grissom sat on the sofa and waited. He was worried about what had happened at the front desk earlier. He knew that Nick didn't like to argue with people over small things.

Nick was shown several things, like a small portable St. Andrews hidden in the closet, which could be set up easily. In the same closet, there were some smaller toys, such as paddles and floggers. There were also some leather cuffs. This was a standard kit for all rooms on the first, second and third floors. Customers could request more toys or equipment to be added to the room, if they wished. Grissom didn't ask for any new toys to be added to the standard kit because he wanted Nick to feel comfortable.

As soon as the porter left, Nick turned to Grissom who was still sitting on the sofa.

"Kneel, Grissom." Nick commanded, in a stern tone.

It was rare that Nick called him Grissom, at least in private. If Nick called him Grissom at home or away from work, usually it meant that Nick was either disappointed or angry with him.

"Tell me why I am disappointed with you." Nick demanded.

"Because I forgot to book the room under your name, Sir." Grissom lowered his head.

"And what else?"

"Because you were arguing with the lady."

"Yes, you know how I hate arguing with people. I was embarrassed down there when I found out that you booked the room under _YOUR _name!" Nick made a gesture of two fingers close to each other, "That made me feel small!"

"I..I am sorry, Sir." Grissom felt ashamed.

Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked at his sub. He wondered what kind of a punishment he should give his sub. He could give Grissom a good spanking, but knew Grissom would enjoy that, so it wouldn't be much of a punishment. He rarely punished Grissom, and this was the first time that he felt really disappointed with his sub. Nick lifted Grissom's chin and looked into his sad eyes.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Grissom."

Grissom gave a low whimper, feeling dreadful that he had disappointed his Master.

"I need to think of a good punishment for you, so I want you to unpack our suitcases." Nick decided, "I'm going out for a walk and when I come back, I wanna see you naked and waiting for me on the bed."

"Yes, Sir."

Nick pulled Grissom up, and kissed him fully on the mouth, "I love you, always."

"Love you more, Master." Grissom said it on autopilot, and then closed his mouth immediately, realizing that he spoke out of turn.

Nick smiled, "Never, never feel bad for saying that back to me. I love hearing it."

"Remember my orders." He said, over the shoulder, as he left the room.

**********

Nick was breathing heavily, slumped against the wall outside his room. He hated to see his sub upset, but he knew that Grissom had to learn. He thought about the upcoming punishment, and what he would do. He felt a bit sick at the thought of punishing him, but at the same time, he was aroused by the thought. The whole thing was confusing.

Nick pulled himself together, and started to walk quickly with his head down. He wondered what he should do and whether the conference here in the hotel would help him with what he was feeling. He wasn't watching where he was going and walked straight into someone.

The young man was just locking up his room, which was down the hall from Nick and Grissom's room when Nick collided with him.

"Hey, watch where you're going…" he started to say. He stopped when he recognised the man in front of him.

"Nick?"

Nick was stunned to see the young man in front of him. He hadn't expected that he would see him in a hotel like this… especially not this hotel.

To be continued……


	3. Chapter 3

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter Three**

_Nick was stunned to see the young man in front of him. He hadn't expected that he would see him in a hotel like this… especially not this hotel._

*

Nick was astounded to see one of his work colleagues here at the hotel.

"Greg! Wh...what are you doing here?"

Greg ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, and smiled, nervously.

"Erm…I'm staying here."

"Oh…wait, were you following us? Do you know what kind of a hotel this is?" Nick gestured around the corridor.

"Yeah, I've been coming here for years." Greg responded, "What about you? Are you here with someone?"

Nick wavered, not sure what to say to Greg. He didn't want to let Greg know he was here with Grissom, but at the same time, he was sure that Greg would've found out anyway.

"Does anyone at work know you're staying here?" Nick avoided answering Greg.

"No way! Why would I tell them that I was staying at a bondage hotel?" Greg exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Just asking…" Nick put both of his hands up.

Both the men stood still, in silence, unsure what to say, and the silence started to drag on.

"Well, I was going to go for a walk…" Nick finally spoke, "But since you're here, why don't we go for a drink?"

"Sure, that sounds great, man." Greg agreed.

The men walked down to the bar in silence. Once they arrived in the bar and got a couple of beers, Greg and Nick sat down at a table near a window. It was starting to get dark outside.

"So, what are you doing here then, Nick?" Greg asked, "Not going behind Grissom's back, I hope!"

"Oh, no! I could never go behind Grissom's back!" Nick got flustered, "Actually, Grissom is here too."

"Really?" Greg was surprised, "I didn't expect that!"

Nick flashed a smile at Greg.

"What about you?"

"I'm here on my own. I usually come here once a year, usually to have some fun." Greg responded.

"Oh…so you don't have someone here with you then?" Nick was a little confused, he thought that everyone who came to the hotel came with either a sub or a Dom.

"I used to have a Mistress…" Greg smiled, sadly, as he remembered his former Mistress and the times they had together, "... but not anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?"

"She died…I come here in her memory, to remember." Greg explained, "I loved her very much. We met here every year with her husband, who was also a sub. "

"Wow…I didn't know that. Do you still see the husband?" Nick was interested in the story.

"No, the last time I saw him was at the memorial service." Greg paused, remembering seeing his former lover, wanting to go to him, but it was hard, "Although, he didn't see me. I got away before he saw me…it was hard to see him like that, so hurt and so sad."

"Oh, hell, man. Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"Wasn't sure if you would have been fine with the nature of our relationship." Greg shrugged, "Anyway, enough about me…what about you?"

"Well, I'm here with Grissom. He booked us in the hotel for my birthday." Nick answered.

"And…." Greg wanted to know whether if Nick and Grissom had a Dom/sub relationship, and who was which.

"And that's it." Nick said, looking at Greg.

"Look, I can't tell you any more than that. I need to talk to Grissom about you." Nick apologized.

"That's alright, man. I understand." Greg nodded.

*** * * * ***

Meanwhile, Grissom was unpacking their suitcases. After putting the clothes away, he got undressed, and got on the bed as ordered. He lay there, thinking of his Master, hating knowing that he had disappointed him. Grissom wanted to go and look for him, to apologize again and again, but knew that if he disobeyed, then the punishment would be more severe.

So, Grissom had to wait for his Master to come to him, and hoped for the best.

*** * * * ***

After saying goodbye to Greg, Nick walked back to the room. On the way up he made his decision about Grissom's punishment. As Nick walked in, he saw his sub on their bed, naked, and moaned quietly. He walked over to Grissom, and put a hand on his chest. Grissom opened his eyes, thinking he must have fallen asleep while waiting for Nick, and started to apologize for the slip-up, but Nick put a finger on his lips.

"It's okay. I was gone a while, didn't mean to be." Nick told him.

Grissom nodded, wondering why Nick had been gone as long as he had, but didn't ask any questions. He waited for Nick to continue.

"I think you've been punished enough, waiting here for me, in this position." Nick surprised Grissom, "I think you've learnt your lesson, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm really sorry about the mix-up with the booking. That shouldn't have happened, Sir. I won't make the same mistake again." Grissom assured his Master.

"Then all is forgiven, my beautiful Gil." Nick smiled.

Grissom felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders, and was relieved. Nick was aroused by the sight of his naked sub, and trailed his hand from Grissom's chest down to his cock. He ran the tip of his thumb over the head of Grissom's cock, and then turned his hand, so that he could reach his balls. Grissom cried out in pleasure and Nick ordered him to be quiet, so he bit his lips to prevent him from making sounds. But it was so hard!

Nick ran his thumb up and down Grissom's cock, massaging his balls with his other hand. He could hear Grissom moaning a little louder each time, and was not happy.

"I think you need something in your mouth, Gil."

Nick heard Grissom gasp as he went to the closet, and looked through the toys to find something to keep his sub's mouth shut.

"Ahh…" Grissom heard Nick say, and wondered what he found. As Nick turned around with the item in his hands, Grissom's eyes went wide, his sharp intake of breath the only sound in the room. Nick was holding a ball gag. He walked over to the bed, and shoved the gag into his sub's open mouth. He tightened the harness around Grissom's head, making sure that it was tight enough to stay on, but not too tight.

"There, that's better." Nick said, as he returned to what he was doing earlier.

Grissom grunted into the gag as his cock was being jerked off, his balls squeezed by his Master. The hands were driving him crazy, he wanted so much to come, to even ask permission to come, but the gag prevented it. Nick was focused on his actions, making sure that he drove Grissom right to the edge, right to the point of orgasm. When he saw some pre-cum coming out of the tip of his sub's cock, he smiled, 'Perfect!'

Grissom closed his eyes as his body moved in spasms, indicating that he was about to come and arched his back, when suddenly Nick stopped what he was doing, and his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Not yet, my Gil…" Nick told him, "...not yet."

Grissom shook his head, pleading with Nick to let him come, but Nick wagged a finger in front of him.

"I need to be pleased, first. Only then you may be allowed to come." Nick scolded him.

Nick took Grissom in his arms, and then turned him over, so that he faced the bed. Nick grinned at Grissom's sexy ass. He could not believe that it belonged to him…only him. He put both of his hands on the ass cheeks, and began to caress and squeeze them together. Nick could feel his cock starting to twitch in his jeans.

After some more of caressing and squeezing, Nick instructed Grissom to turn over again. When Grissom lay on his back, again, Nick took the gag off Grissom, and Grissom coughed.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sir. Thank you." Grissom replied.

"Good…" Nick was pleased to hear that his sub was okay, "…but don't get comfortable."

Grissom looked up, confused, and Nick smirked. Nick got on the bed on his knees, in front of Grissom. He ordered him to unzip his jeans. As the jeans were unzipped, Nick pulled them down, and pulled Grissom's head to his cock, forcing Grissom to open his mouth, to let it in.

Nick moaned as Grissom began to suck his cock, and his back was arched, his eyes closed, as he began to thrust slowly into his sub's mouth, forcing Grissom to stay still. Nick loved to fuck his sub's mouth with his cock.

"Play with your cock, Gil." Nick ordered, "And tell me when you are ready to come."

Grissom couldn't answer, but he did what Nick told him to. He put one hand on his own cock, and began to jerk it off. Nick continued to thrust in and out of Grissom's mouth, his cock growing harder each time it went in. After a few thrusts, he was ready to come in Grissom's mouth, and wondered if Grissom was ready too. Grissom jerked his cock quickly, knowing that he would come soon enough, after what happened earlier. He put a hand up, to signal that he was ready.

"Come…" Nick cried out, "Fuck, come…"

As Nick came in Grissom's mouth, Grissom came over his hands. They panted heavily, Nick pulling out from Grissom's mouth. As part of their routine, Grissom slid off the bed to get a damp cloth to clean them up. When Grissom returned from the bathroom with the cloth, he saw his Master lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and he could almost hear his heart beating faster. As Grissom cleaned Nick's cock up with the damp cloth, Nick opened his eyes slowly, and smiled at his sub.

"Love ya, always."

"Love you more, Master."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter 4**

It was the next morning, and Mac opened his eyes slowly, stretching his arms, and turned to see Don watching him.

"Morning, sexy."

"How long have you been awake?" Mac smiled, about to plant a kiss on Don's forehead, but Don titled his head up, and Mac met his mouth instead.

Mac moaned quietly, as Don kissed him with passion, one of his hands slid under the sheets.

"Oh…god, Don!" Mac groaned, as Don ran his hand up and down Mac's cock.

Mac reached out for Don's cock, moving closer to him. They stroked each other slowly, their tongues twirling. It didn't take long for either man to cum with passion for each other. Slowly they pulled apart, panting heavily as Don put his head on Mac's shoulder.

"Wow…what a great wake-up!"

"Mmm…" Don agreed, his hands caressing Mac's chest.

"Where's Danny?" Mac suddenly realized that Danny wasn't in the bed with them.

"In the shower…" Don looked up, and grinned, "Wanna join him?"

Don was about to slide off the bed, but Mac pulled him back.

"Wait…" Mac said, "We need to talk. There's something else I need to tell you and Danny about Claire."

"Is it important? Couldn't it wait? I wanna spend the day with you and Danny, and to have fun, and not to worry about anything else." Don leaned over to kiss Mac.

"Well, yeah, it could wait, I suppose." Mac replied.

"Good, then let's join Danny in his shower –" Don was saying, when Danny stepped out of the bathroom. Don groaned, disappointed. He was looking forward to joining his sub in the shower. Mac chuckled because he knew that Don was disappointed, and so was he, actually. He gestured Danny over to the bed. As Danny climbed on the bed, Don grabbed Danny, and kissed him firmly.

"Why did you have to finish your shower? I was looking forward to joining you!"

Danny chuckled quietly.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Mmm, I think you should be spanked, my Danny." Don turned Danny over, so that he faced Mac, as Don ran a hand over his ass cheeks, rubbing and squeezing. He couldn't spank Danny hard, like Mac could. But Don did enjoy playing with Danny's ass cheeks, and playfully smacked each ass cheek, causing Danny to giggle, uncontrollably. Mac stared into his sub's blue eyes, and shook his head. He moved closer to Danny. Mac took Danny's face in his hands. Danny stopped giggling straight away as he looked into his Master's eyes, his heart start to beat quickly. Mac started to kiss him in a rough way – biting and nibbling all over his lips.

"Mac, why don't we stay in all day?" Don looked up from behind, "Let him please us?"

"That's a good idea." Mac answered.

Danny was willing to stay in too, but kept quiet. He had a feeling that his Masters had plans for him. Don bent down to nibble against Danny's neck, and Danny moaned. Mac let go of Danny, and turned over to pick the phone up, to ask for room service to be sent up to their suite. He had plans for Danny, and breakfast was the first step.

*** * * * ***

Nick and Gil were in the restaurant for breakfast. Nick was a bit uncomfortable, because he saw some people kneeling and being fed by their Dom. Gil wasn't kneeling because Nick wasn't ready for their relationship to be that public.

Nick waited at a table, at the back of the restaurant for Gil who was getting breakfast for the both of them from the buffet. He saw Greg come in, and waved for him to come over. Greg saw and smiled. He walked over to Nick's table.

"Where's Grissom?"

"Getting breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"Sure, let me get a chair." Greg replied.

Nick had told Grissom last night about Greg staying at the hotel, but he didn't tell him about Greg's previous Mistress, he thought it was Greg's story to tell. As Greg went to look for a chair, Gil returned, carrying a tray with some toast, sausages and bacon for Nick. He took his plate and looked over at Gil's breakfast.

"Is that all?" Nick looked at Gil's breakfast, which was just cereal, a couple slices of toast and an orange juice.

"I'm trying to not kill myself - not like a certain person!" Gil replied, and Nick rolled his eyes. His sub was trying to get Nick to eat a healthy breakfast, but he loved a good fried breakfast.

"Oh, by the way, Greg's joining us for breakfast." Nick said and Grissom looked panicked, wondering if Greg knew about their roles. Grissom wasn't ready for Greg to know.

"Don't worry, I haven't told him." Nick assured him, smiling. Grissom gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Grissom," Greg said, as he put his chair down at the table, and sat down.

"Morning, Greg." Grissom replied. He felt strange to be there with Greg, eating breakfast in a bondage hotel, because he wasn't used to seeing Greg outside of work.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" Greg asked.

"Dunno yet. Was thinking of going out to the gardens, or maybe go to the beach." Nick shrugged.

"The beach is great – it's usually quiet at this time of the day. I recommend you go there." Greg told them.

Grissom turned to Greg, surprised.

"Were you here before?" Grissom asked Greg, who looked confused. He assumed that Nick would have told him his story.

"I just said that I met you last night, and that you were staying here." Nick explained.

"Oh, right." Greg said, and turned to Grissom, "Yeah, I was here before. Every year, I stayed here with a former Mistress of mine." And so Greg told the story all over again.

When Greg was finished, Grissom was stunned. He hadn't expected to see Greg in a place like this, hadn't expected him to be part of this lifestyle. He was starting to see Greg in a new light.

"I'm sorry about your Mistress, it must have been terrible for you."

Greg nodded, sadly.

"Actually, a strange thing happened yesterday when I checked in, I thought I saw my Mistress's husband in the elevator." He shook his head, "But it couldn't be. He was with two other guys. As far as I know, he wasn't gay or bisexual."

Nick and Grissom were confused, so Greg explained what his situation was with his Mistress and her husband. His Mistress's husband only ever played with Greg, never with any other guys, not that Greg saw anyway.

*** * * * ***

Earlier, Danny Don and Mac had breakfast. Well, actually, Danny was being fed by his two Masters. Now, Danny was kneeling. Don was on his knees behind Danny. He pressed his nails into his sub's back and begun to scratch all the way down, and then up again. Danny cried out in pain, but it was pleasing at the same time. He closed his eyes. He loved his back being used like that.

Mac and Don decided to treat Danny to a day of pampering – but not the kind of pampering you get in a health spa. The kind that would send Danny into a deep subspace and they were looking forward to it. Mac was oblivious to the fact that his former lover was staying in the same hotel as him, as he put a couple of nipple clamps on their sub's nipples.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinky Adventures **

A/N: Sorry it has been a while since this was last updated - there were some unforeseen problems, but at least now Kinky Adventures is updated. I'm sorta of having a writer's block for the next few chapters, although. Especially the next chapter, I'm not sure how it would go down with Mac and Greg. So I welcome any ideas/suggestions from you wonderful and lovely readers! ::))

**Chapter 5**

Greg was right, the beach was almost empty. There were a small group of people at the far end of the beach, the other end of the beach was rocky. Nick and Grissom were holding hands as they walked along the beach towards the rocks.

"Peaceful here." Grissom said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Nick responded.

He thought about how lucky he was to be to be with Grissom, and to be on vacation, too. Nick might have been confused with his role as a Master, but since coming here he was feeling at peace, and felt right in his place as Grissom's Master. He didn't know what it was about this place that made him feel like that. Nick looked over at Grissom, and grinned. Grissom felt a pair of eyes on him, and looked up to find Nick looking at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Grissom put a hand up to his face, when Nick pulled him in and kissed everywhere he could on Grissom's face.

"I love you, don't you forget that, ever!" Nick whispered in Grissom's ear.

"I won't forget…" Grissom was surprised to hear Nick say that, and with raw passion.

"Good…come with me." Nick suddenly felt the urge to take his sub to the rocks, and fuck him there.

Grissom followed Nick to the rocks. Once Nick made sure that they were hidden from the rest of the beach, he turned to Grissom.

"Kneel, Gil."

Grissom dropped to his knees in front of Nick, his eyes down to the sandy ground. He could hear the sound of unzipping, and knew that Nick wanted him to suck him. They'd never had sex in a public place, and it seemed that it was what Nick wanted, and he was willing to give it to his Master.

Nick took his cock out of his pants, and moved closer to Grissom, waving his cock in front of him. He told Grissom to open his mouth, he shoved his cock in his mouth once it opened. Grissom gasped as Nick's cock was in his mouth, and then he began to suck it slowly. Both of his hands reached out to Nick's balls, massaging them slowly while he sucked. Nick could feel Grissom's tongue all over his cock, and he arched his back and moaned. He had to close his eyes as his cock was getting harder in Grissom's mouth. He loved having his sub suck him to hardness.

"Gil, pull off…" Nick groaned.

Grissom withdrew away from Nick's cock, and looked up, eagerly, and waiting to hear Nick's next order.

"Get up and go over there…" Nick pointed to the biggest rock. Grissom nodded and went where he was told to go.

Nick walked over to Grissom, and pushed him down on the rock, evoking a gasp from Grissom. It was rare, but he enjoyed it when his Master was rough with him. It showed that he loved him deeply and with raw passion. It might not make sense to other people, but it made sense to Grissom.

Nick's hands were on Grissom's bright Hawaiian shirt, popping the buttons and sliding it off. He tugged at Grissom's shorts, and pulled them down along with the underwear. His mouth was on Grissom's nipples, suckling and nibbling, as his hand grabbed Grissom's cock and stroked it fast and frantically. Grissom started to moan and closed his eyes. Nick's mouth was still on his nipples and began to bite each nipple a little harder, causing Grissom to arch his back against the rough surface of the rock.

Nick ran a hand in between Grissom's legs, searching for his cock and found it. Slowly, he began to stroke it with a firm hold. His mouth moved to Grissom's right shoulder blade and began to bit hard into it. Nick looked at Grissom, and smiled as he kissed him fully, his tongue forcibly going into his mouth. He could hear his sub moan as Nick's hand began to stroke him faster and harder. Without saying anything, Nick pulled away from him, and gestured for him to turn over. Grissom obeyed and suddenly he felt his cock against the cold and rough surface. He hoped that Nick wouldn't hurt him.

Nick moved Grissom's hips away from the rock slightly, to not hurt him. Then after taking a packet of lube from his back pocket, he squirted the lube on his fingers.

Grissom whimpered as he felt a cold finger entering him, and a second one soon after. He held on to the rock with his hands, as Nick weaved and twisted his fingers, looking for his prostate. When Grissom cried out in both ecstasy and pain, Nick knew he found it, and began to scissor his fingers, causing Grissom to wriggle and twist his hips towards him.

Nick took in a deep breath as he played with his sub's willing hole. He wanted it to open up fully for him to enter. He knew that he was going to fuck him long and hard.

When Nick was satisfied, he withdrew his two fingers, and got to his knees between Grissom's legs. Holding his cock in one hand, the other on Grissom's hip, he began to thrust in slowly, inch by inch. Once he was fully in, he began to ram in and out of Grissom, in fast and furious thrusts.

Grissom could only scream out, as he felt his Master thrusting in and out of him, in frantic paces. He held on to the rock with his hands, and his knees firmly holding to stop him falling on the rock, hurting him. Suddenly he could feel Nick's hand wrapped around his cock, and he thanked the heavens, because he was scared that he would fall against the rock, hurting him, but Nick protected him.

Nick loved taking him right there in public. He knew that there might be some people watching them, but he didn't care. He wanted to show everyone, and Grissom, that he loved his sub deeply and he wanted to show that Grissom belonged to him, and nobody else. Nick's body was starting to shake and he was coming to the point of cumming inside Grissom. He never came inside him before, and he wanted to. He bend down to whisper in Grissom's ear and asked him. Grissom was surprised, and full of strange emotions that his Master wanted to come inside him; he nodded.

Suddenly, Nick exploded in him, and Grissom cried out in pleasure. Soon after, they both collapsed against the rocks, Nick's arms wrapped around Grissom, both of them kissing softly.

"Thank you, my beautiful Gil."

"Thank you, Sir…I love you." And with that, Grissom fell asleep, contently. Nick looked down, and smiled, as he rubbed against his chest, softly.

One hour later, Grissom woke up, feeling uncomfortable, and realized that he was still in Nick's arms, and Nick was asleep.

"Nicky...Sir?" Grissom gently shook him, making him wake up.

"Who…what?" Nick slowly opened his eyes, and looked down, to see Grissom smiling up at him. He grinned, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Hey."

"Hi." Grissom spoke softly.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" Nick asked, and Grissom tensed up straight away. He was startled, and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Gil?" Nick asked.

"Nothing…" Grissom replied.

"Don't keep it back, Gil. Tell me." Nick said, in a serious tone, which meant he wasn't going to let Grissom hide his feelings from him.

"I-I…" Grissom struggled to tell Nick what he was feeling. Grissom wasn't used to share his feelings with other people. But he knew, as Nick's sub, that Nick had the right to know what he was thinking or feeling.

"Gil, please tell me…I might be your Master, but I'm also your lover, your partner. If you like, we can forget our roles and level out, if you need to speak freely." Nick often had to assure Grissom that he wanted to know what he was feeling, not as his Master but also as his partner.

"Yes, please, Nicky."

Nick nodded, and gestured for Grissom to go ahead, knowing that calling him Nicky was the signal for them to forget their roles as a Master and sub. Now they were equals and partners.

"Thank you…" Grissom said, as he turned to face Nick, "I'm uncomfortable with going back to the hotel, Nicky. I'm not used to seeing Greg here. I mean…I am his boss, and here I am, as your sub. It doesn't feel right. What if he tells everyone at work?"

"I understand how you feel. I felt the same last night when I met Greg, but after talking with him and hearing the story about him, I have a feeling that Greg would understand your position, and would not tell anyone at work. Imagine how he must be feeling, seeing you, his boss, at a bondage hotel." Nick was worried, he wondered if Grissom wanted to go home. For some reason, he wanted to stay here, and didn't want to go home, but if Grissom wasn't comfortable staying here, then he would go with him. He loved him.

Grissom simply nodded, but Nick could see that he was still uncomfortable with Greg staying at the hotel.

"I have an idea. Why don't you talk to Greg? Maybe he would be able to assure you that he won't tell anyone at work? Would that help?" Nick asked.

"I suppose it might help. But, Nicky, what if he asks about us?" Grissom panicked.

"It is up to you. I know how you like your privacy, and I respect it. You know how hard it is for me to hide the true nature of our relationship from Greg or Warrick. You come first in my life, always. So, it is up to you to tell Greg or not. I'm sure he will understand either way." Nick shrugged, but it annoyed him that Grissom wanted to keep certain things private from the rest of the team, especially his best friends, Greg and Warrick.

Grissom was surprised to hear Nick revealing his feelings. He knew that it annoyed Nick when he wanted to keep things private, but didn't realize how much it hurt Nick to keep things from two of his best friends.

"Nicky, Greg is your best friend…" When Nick nodded, he continued, "Why don't _**you**_ tell him?"

Nick was stunned, and looked at Grissom, who smiled.

"A..are you sure?" Nick spluttered.

Grissom nodded, he felt a joy in his heart to see Nick happy, and leaned forward to kiss Nick.

"I don't want you to keep anything back from your best friends, and if you feel you can trust them, then I trust you."

Nick put his hands on Grissom's face as he deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for a bit of air, Nick looked at Grissom with a deep love for him.

"I love you, Gil."

"Love you more, Nicky…Sir."

Nick smiled. He never knew that he would love someone as deep as he did with Grissom, and was glad that he finally made the decision to tell him all these months ago.

"Let's go back…if you are ready?"

Grissom nodded.

* * * * *

It was almost dark, when Nick and Grissom returned to the hotel. They bumped into Greg in the lobby, and chatted for a while.

Meanwhile, Danny and Don were arguing about how to spend their time tomorrow in the elevator while Mac listened, and laughed when Danny mocked Don's plan to visit some museum – he knew that Danny didn't like museums. He found them boring.

When the doors opened, Mac stepped out first, with Danny and Don still squabbling, and suddenly Mac stopped in his tracks, causing Don to bump in Mac's back.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Don asked, but Mac didn't answer.

There was Greg in front of them, chatting with Nick and Grissom, and when he saw Mac, he went quiet, causing Nick and Grissom to look over where he was looking to find Mac, Don and Danny at the elevator.

Grissom recognized Mac from work, but he didn't know the other guys, although he had a feeling that they were his lovers.

Mac walked slowly over to them, his eyes still on Greg.

"Hi."

"Hi, Mac." Greg responded.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter 6**

Mac was shocked and confused, after seeing Greg. It was like he had gone back to 10 years ago…

_Greg and Mac were kneeling…naked…and in front of Claire..._

_Claire _

Don was puzzled, and walked up to his lover, with Danny trailing behind him. He saw Mac going pale like he had seen a ghost, and gently put a hand on his shoulder, shaking. Mac snapped out of it, and turned to Don, in confusion. He wasn't sure what to do, or where to go. Mac felt his mind wandering back to the past, and he needed to rein it back, back to the present.

Greg was quiet, watching Mac and all kind of emotions going through him. He was glad to see Mac again, but at same time, he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw a blonde man with glasses and a man with dark brown hair coming up behind Mac. He shouldn't feel jealous, he had no right. It was 10 years ago…damn Mac looked so sexy, as he did 10 years ago. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel.

Danny looked at Greg and then to Mac, and realized that somehow they knew each other. Suddenly he felt jealousy and anger building up, and he wondered how the hell they knew each other. Was Greg Mac's first lover? Who the hell was he? He tried to ignore all the images of Greg and Mac together going through his mind, as he focused on Don, to calm himself down.

Mac made a decision, and turned to his lovers.

"I'm sorry…" and the two lovers were taken aback, about to ask what he meant by that, when suddenly Mac grabbed Greg and walked off, leaving them with Nick and Grissom. Don was astounded and was debating whether to go after them, when he saw Danny tensing up and his eyes full of anger, and knew he had to stay with him.

He went over to Danny and whispered some calming words in his ear, which seemed to have worked, as Danny took in some deep breaths and his shoulders relaxed. Don turned to Nick and Grissom, who also looked confused.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't…" Don struggled to explain, when Grissom put a hand up.

"That's okay. Not to worry." Grissom smiled, and then introduced him and Nick to Don and Danny.

"I'm Don and this is Danny," Don gestured a hand in Danny's direction.

The four of them stood there in the lobby, unsure what to do next, until Nick suggested that they go for a drink while they waited for Greg and Mac to come back.

Don agreed, and turned to his sub, and saw that he was staring blankly. Don closed his eyes, and squeezed the bridge of his nose, before opening his eyes and putting his hands on Danny's shoulders and gently pulled him to the bar.

Once they sat down at the table, Nick explained that he and Grissom were from Las Vegas and asked where Don and Danny were from.

"New York" was the reply.

"I've been to New York a few times, and actually had the pleasure of meeting Mac Taylor." Grissom added.

"Oh? Are you from CSI?" when Grissom nodded, Don continued, "Danny is working with CSI in New York."

"And you?" Nick asked Don.

"No way! I don't have the patience to work with forensics!" Don shook his head and chuckled, "But I'm with the NYPD, working with the CSI labs often."

"Oh, you're a cop? I used to be a cop in Dallas, before going to work at Crime Labs, before Las Vegas."

Soon, Don and Nick were chatting animatedly, sharing experiences about being a cop, and started to talk about the conference tomorrow and what to expect, having found that Nick was going too. Don was thinking of going to the conference, but after hearing that Nick was going, he decided to go too. Don felt comfortable with Nick, and found their conversation flowing easily.

Meanwhile, Danny was wriggling in his seat, trying to be calm, but he was finding it difficult. He was about to ask Don if they could leave, but stopped as he saw Don in deep conversation with Nick. Danny sighed and sat back in his seat, once again trying to focus on keeping calm, but found he couldn't and kept wriggling and twisting in the chair. Grissom noticed this and wondered if he should talk to Danny, but Danny looked so angry. He was about to speak, when Nick turned to Grissom suddenly, and asked him to help him with the drinks. Grissom was startled, but he stood up with Nick, and walked over to the bar.

"Sorry about that, Gil. Don looked mad with Danny, and he asked me if we could leave them alone for a few minutes." Nick explained.

Grissom nodded; it made sense, and he turned to watch Don and Danny. Nick shook his head, and went to order drinks. He knew that Grissom liked to watch people, learning from them. Don stood behind Danny, put a hand down on his shoulder and bent down.

"Danny -" Don said, in a stern tone, "if you don't calm down, I'll order you to kneel in front of everyone."

Danny was surprised and looked up, his eyes pleading with him.

"I mean it. Calm down at once, or you will be kneeling for the rest of the night, or until Mac comes back."

"But…but…Mac!" Danny spluttered, angrily.

"I know…but you've got to be calm and not go off on me. We don't know why Mac walked off like that, and there is no point in becoming angry."

"Hey, you should be angry, too! Who is he? Damn it…" Danny mumbled a few more words, Don letting him run off some steam before squeezing his shoulder.

"It's okay. Promise me you won't go off when Mac comes back. We will talk about it when we are back in our room." Don told Danny.

Danny nodded, but he wasn't sure if he could calm down, and told Don so.

"Okay, then I'll help you to keep calm."

Danny was relieved when Don dragged his chair closer to Danny, and sat down again. His hand went to the back of Danny's neck and began to rub it gently for a moment as they waited for Nick and Grissom. Danny began to calm down, as he felt Don's hand on his neck, and was thankful that Don saw that he was about to lose it before it was too late. Danny smiled. Don seemed to know him pretty well.

Nick and Grissom returned with the drinks; a beer for Don and an orange juice for Danny who raised an eyebrow to Don, who shrugged, "I didn't think you needed a beer."

Danny nodded, understanding the reason behind the drink and took the orange juice, in silence.

"Danny!" Don swat Danny's knee, and Danny jumped, "it's rude to not to say thank you to our new friends here."

Danny was embarrassed, he forgot that Nick and Grissom were there with them, and turned to them, "Thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome." Grissom replied, and Danny smiled. He tried to remember the older man's name, and then he suddenly realized.

"You are Gil Grissom?" Danny asked, and when Grissom nodded, "the _Gil Grissom_…the one who wrote the paper on bugs and how they helped with forensics? Something about the timeline?" Danny tried to remember what the paper was about, it fascinated him, and normally he would remember, but with what happened…still Danny was glad to have something distracting him.

Soon Grissom and Danny began to talk about the paper, and Don gave a sigh of relief. After an hour or so, Mac and Greg finally came to the bar, and found Nick, Grissom, Don and Danny deep in conversation.

Mac smiled at Danny and Grissom, he knew that Danny read some of Grissom's papers and knew that he would have enjoyed talking to Grissom. It seemed that he was right. He and Greg walked up to the table.

"Hey!" Greg called out, and the four of them looked up. When Danny saw Mac, the anger came back to him, and he got up, and went for Mac, the chair falling back. Don got up so quickly and went to pull Danny back, telling him to calm down at once, startling both Mac and Greg. What the hell? Mac thought to himself, as Don apologized to Nick and Grissom, and then he dragged Danny off to the elevators, with Mac following behind them.

Greg was confused, and looked to Nick and Grissom for an explanation. Nick told him that Danny looked so angry with Mac going off with him so sudden, and that Don spoke a few words in his ear.

"And it seemed to have worked, because after that, Danny calmed down, and we started to talk about one of my papers, when you two came in…" Grissom took the story up.

Greg realized that Mac had never mentioned him to Don or Danny, and he hoped he hadn't done anything to cause trouble between them. He hadn't meant to do anything. Shaking his head, he pulled Danny's chair back onto all fours and sat down, running his hand through his hair.

"What a mess!"

"What happened, man? Why did you and Mac go off like that?" Nick asked.

"Remember me telling you about my Mistress's husband?"

When Nick nodded, Greg gestured with his hands nervously, "well umm…that was him…"

Nick's eyes went wide while Grissom kept calm, he suspected that it was something like that. He didn't understand why Nick didn't get it earlier, but then Nick wasn't as good as reading people as he was.

"You knew?" Nick turned to Grissom.

"No, but I suspected. The evidence points to it." Grissom told him.

Greg laughed, and he could see where Grissom was coming from. He did tell them that he thought he saw Mac in the elevator yesterday, and today he turned up, confirming it.

"Oh, right…okay…" Nick shook his head, and turned to Greg, "so, what happened?"

Greg took in a sharp deep breath and then began to explain…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter 7**

Nick and Grissom sat back in their chairs, as Greg began to tell them about what happened between him and Mac, when Mac dragged him away from the hotel lobby.

_Three hours earlier_

"I'm sorry…" Mac turned to his two lovers and then he grabbed Greg and walked off….

Greg was surprised when his former lover grabbed him by the collar, and had no choice but to be dragged off.

The hotel manager, Dave saw what happened and realized that it was the first time Mac and Greg saw each other in 10 years. He quickly took a key from under the desk, and went in Mac and Greg's direction, stopping them in their tracks.

"Sirs, here is a key to one of the private rooms, just down this corridor." Dave told them, gesturing to the corridor just front of them.

Mac took the key and thanked Dave. He was relived, he didn't plan ahead, and wondered where they should talk, and was thankful that Dave knew what to do. He wasn't surprised that Dave was still working at the hotel, even after 10 years. He was a good manager, and quickly worked out each customer's needs without having to ask questions.

Mac turned to Greg, who looked nervous, and smiled.

"Sorry about back there…" Mac apologized.

"It's okay, but why did you do that?" Greg asked, confused.

"I…" Mac started to say, and then realized that they were still at the front desk, and he gestured to follow him down the corridor and found the room.

Mac and Greg stopped, and looked at the room, in shock. It was too familiar to them, they often came to this particular room, often for punishment sessions or to talk freely without consequences, with Claire.

The room was a lounge area, with 2 comfy sofas and an armchair. At the side, there were some nice cabinets, but when you open them, you will find some toys as such as a paddle, or a flogger.

"Ah, I see Dave still kept the way it was, with some new additions." Greg grinned, pointing to the flat screen television and a DVD player on the wall next to the sofas.

Mac stood still, his mind wandering back to the last time they were in the room. He remembered kneeling next to Claire, with Greg. Claire told them, that she loved them, and was honoured that they chose to submit to her. He also remembered Greg telling him that he loved him. Mac never responded, and he regretted it ever since.

Suddenly, it became too much for him to remember, and Mac started to sob, uncontrollably.

Greg was remembering Claire, and the sessions they had in this room, and he gave a quiet chuckle as he remembered being spanked many times in this room, for being cheeky. But he knew that Claire loved him for who he was. He was in love with Claire and with Mac, too. He never knew whether if Mac loved him back, or just put up with him, because Claire wanted him to submit to her with Mac.

Greg heard some sobbing behind him, and turned around to see Mac's body shaking, and he looked like he was about to collapse. 'Oh shit' he thought to himself, and he rushed over to Mac, to catch him in his arms. Kicking the door behind them, Greg brought Mac to one of the sofas and sat down. He took Mac in his arms, and began to stroke Mac's hair.

"Shush…let it all out…" Greg spoke, softly.

Mac sobbed, his body shaking in Greg's arms. It felt good and just right to be in Greg's arms like that.

"I…I just remembered…" Mac struggled to tell Greg why he was upset, but found himself not able to continue, and just closed his eyes, and rested his head on Greg's chest, taking in the familiar smell, the familiar touch and everything.

They stayed like that, and after a while, Mac slowly lifted his face up, his eyes wet, and Greg smiled as they stared at each other.

"Mac…"

"Greg…"

They both said at same time, and burst out laughing.

"I regret not telling you I loved you…" Mac suddenly said.

Greg blinked, and gawped at Mac, lost for words.

"I just needed to say that…that's what I remembered…" Mac explained.

"I…I…" Greg struggled to tell Mac but found it hard.

"It's okay, I understand…it has been a while." Mac assured Greg, who nodded, sadly.

"I loved you too…but you knew that." Greg told Mac, who looked away, almost shamefully.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Yeah…" Greg trailed off, unsure what to say next.

Suddenly he remembered something and chortled. Mac frowned and looked at Greg, and asked silently what was so funny.

"Do you remember Claire telling us off for messing her bed up?" Greg asked, and Mac closed his eyes and remembered the pillow fight on Claire's bed and Claire was so furious that she made them pick up all the feathers, every each one on their knees and hands ad if they missed one, Claire made them do it all over again.

"That was your fault! You threw a pillow at me!"

"You needed to lighten up, Mac! You took it all so seriously…I just thought we would have some fun!"

"Huh…my hands and knees ached after that!"

"It was worth it, seeing you laugh like it. I liked it."

Mac went quiet, it has been a while since he laughed like that, and had some fun.

"Mac?" Greg got concerned, when Mac didn't say anything.

"It has been a long time…" Mac whispered. Greg frowned, what was a long time…he wondered, and said so.

"Since I had fun like that…damn it, I should've done things like that with my partners…but it has been a long time."

Greg wasn't too surprised, from what he saw at the memorial service, he knew Mac took Claire's death really hard.

"Yeah, you should have." Greg agreed, and Mac looked up sharply, and narrowed his eyes.

"Where were you! I looked for you at the memorial service, and you weren't there. I needed you!" Mac suddenly shouted at Greg and Greg moved away, startled at the sudden turn of events.

"Mac..," Greg tried to calm him down, but Mac wasn't listening, he was fuming and shouting, "Mac…MAC!" Greg finally shouted and Mac stopped, shocked. He never heard Greg shout like that…ever.

"Damn it, I was there! I saw you, and oh, my god, I couldn't come to you…because it hurt too much. I had to get away. You were so broken, Mac, your eyes…it was like light has gone out of them, and I knew I couldn't cope…not when you were like that."

Mac looked at Greg, in shock, he was there? He was confused, he never saw him.

Greg put his head in his hands, and sobbed quietly. Mac put a hand on Greg's back, rubbing gently.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's…okay…" Greg sniffed, and looked up, "I knew that if I stayed, we wouldn't last long. I mean… I knew you wouldn't be able to submit again, and I…I couldn't stay in a 'normal' relationship, I needed more." Greg explained, and Mac nodded, understanding. Greg was right; he vowed to never submit to anyone ever again. And he never looked back. Claire was the only person he submitted to, and that was the way it would stay.

"I promise you. I never forgot you…or Claire. I loved you both very much, and I loved to submit to her, and I loved to top you in front of her. That was why I couldn't stay." Greg continued.

Mac smiled, Greg was a natural switch. He realized then, that Greg was right.

"I'm glad you didn't stay. You were right…I needed you then desperately, that I didn't think that far ahead. If you stayed, I would've hurt you, and you would've come to resent me, and I didn't want that. God, you were a natural. I couldn't do that, switch between the two roles. You did it so expertly and I was often jealous."

"You, jealous?" Greg looked up, surprised. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" Mac grinned, "I was jealous, because I wish I could be more like you. I was a sub, but there were times when I needed to be in control…but Claire wasn't interested. Don't get me wrong, I loved being Claire's sub, I loved to serve her, and god, I loved her! But there were times when I wished I could be in control…especially when you were topping me. But I knew I couldn't be both at same time. It had to be one or the other, you know?"

"Listen, Mac…" Greg took Mac's hand, "If you chose to be a switch, you would struggle, and believe me. I know what you were like. I knew that you needed to be in control, I saw it in your eyes, when I topped you, Mac. You would have resented yourself, and I don't know…"

"I would have crossed a line, and it would get blurred for me. I would never know when to stop, or where to stop." Mac finished for Greg.

"That's it! You got it perfectly!" Greg grinned, relived that Mac understood what he was trying to say.

"I was jealous, too." Greg announced, surprising Mac. "I wish that I could choose one role and stick at it. But I knew I couldn't. I often get envious of other people who knew which one they were. When I reveal that I'm a switch, doms or subs didn't want to do much with me, and I often find myself alone."

Greg paused and then told Mac, "There is someone who I love, and he understands and thankfully, he is a switch like me, but unfortunately he is married."

Mac listened, and put a hand over Greg's hand, lifted Greg's face to face him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

Greg started into Mac's eyes, and he was surprised to see what he saw, the light was back in their eyes. Mac found what he was looking for, and got the light back. Suddenly, he leaned forward to kiss Mac on the lips.

"What the hell?" Mac moved away from Greg.

"Oh, shit…I'm sorry…" Greg spluttered, "I didn't mean to…I just...you are happy, you got the light back…and I just wanted to kiss you one last time."

"What do you mean?" Mac moved closer, confused.

"When you were with Claire, your eyes were always sparkling, happy, and every time Claire was in the room, you smiled, a special smile, just for her. I was jealous of that..." Greg frowned as he remembered something in the past.

"Oh, my god…I didn't even notice…I just remembered…" Greg mumbled, and Mac frowned, what the hell he was talking about.

"Talk to me, Greg." Mac demanded.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know then…your eyes were sparkling for me…I just didn't notice it…" Greg explained what he just remembered.

"You're an idiot…of course my eyes sparkled for you, especially when you were standing over me. My heart beat so quickly, you knew me too well, to know what I liked or not. You watched me with Claire, and then you took care of me. I loved you for that, and I loved watching you with Claire. At times, I was jealous, but I knew you loved Claire as much as I did."

"God…yeah I was an idiot…" Greg laughed, "Man, we had some wonderful times. I was lucky to have met you and Claire, and even luckier that you both fell in love with me…well…I didn't know then you loved me, but I was still lucky that Claire allowed me to top you. You were a cute little sub!"

Mac smacked Greg's arm, playfully, "Hey, I wasn't cute!"

Greg laughed, heartily.

"Oh, yes, you were!" Greg told Mac, laughing.

"Seriously, although, do you understand why I couldn't stay? I'm sorry I didn't come to you at the services…but I just wanted to leave you with the happy memories of us all together."

"For years, I often wondered about you, and I didn't understand why you disappeared. I was so angry with you. That was why I dragged you off. I was so happy with Don and Danny, and all of suddenly, I saw you and there you were, and I almost lost it. I needed to shout at you, ask you why." Mac told Greg, "I'm sorry I didn't understand why or what it was like for you. I thought it was just a game to you…and…"

"Oh, god, Mac! It wasn't a game to me! I loved you both. When I heard Claire died, my heart was broken in pieces, and for a while, I didn't get close to anyone...until I came to Las Vegas. I felt like I came home, when I met Nick and Grissom and everyone else. I couldn't describe how it felt. It just felt right, they are a family to me. I am not involved with anyone right now…and I never got close like that, like I did, with you and Claire." Greg was emotional after saying that, and felt exhausted.

"It looks like we misunderstood each other. If we talked back then, perhaps things might have been different…I don't know." Mac said. "After Claire…and you…I never thought I would love anyone even again. When Claire died, and you disappeared, I became emotionless, I didn't let anyone in. Oh, yeah, they tried…but I refused. After work every day, I went home, and sat in the dark. I swallowed in self-pity, Greg. Eventually, Stella, my best friend, remember her, Greg?"

Greg was going to reply, when Mac went on, "Anyway, she pulled me back slowly into the real world. I knew she had feelings for me, but I couldn't return them. Until Danny came in my life…but even then, I still refused to let him in…till he was caught in an explosion, and I told him I loved him. Still, even then…I refused…till I got shot."

Greg listened to Mac telling the story. He knew that Mac needed to talk, and he let him talk and talk. When he heard Mac got shot, Greg gasped.

"You got shot?" Greg asked, sharply.

"Yeah, but I'm okay…I'm still here! Getting shot was the best thing which happened to me!" Mac laughed.

"Best thing? How could you say that!" Greg exclaimed.

"It brought me Danny, and eventually Don." Mac shrugged.

"Oh…" Greg said.

Mac saw that Greg didn't understand, not really. He knew that no matter how much he tried to explain, Greg still won't get it, until he falls in love again.

"What about you? What happened to you and the married guy?" Mac asked.

"His name is Chandler. I don't know what it is about him, but we just feel right together. He seems to know what I'm thinking and vice versa. He is a great guy… It seems that when I fall for guys, they are often married." Greg chuckled.

Mac smiled, he knew Greg included him in one of the married guys.

"Do you think you could fall in love again?" Mac asked.

"I don't know...Chandler is someone I could fall in love, but I couldn't let myself get hurt again." Greg replied, quietly.

Mac understood what Greg was going though, and put a hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Greg smiled, and put a hand over Mac's hand.

"Tell me about Don and Danny." Greg asked.

And for the next half an hour, they talked and talked. Greg found out that Mac and Don were Danny's Doms, and was surprised. He never thought Mac could share a sub with another Dom. But Mac explained that it happened naturally. Greg told him about his work colleagues in Las Vegas. He spoke fondly of Nick and Grissom.

Greg looked up at the clock above the door, and saw that it was nearly three hours since they disappeared from Nick, Grissom, Danny and Don. He knew they must have been getting worried about them, and told Mac so.

Mac nodded, and then they stood up. Suddenly Mac pulled Greg in, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for today…I needed it." Mac whispered in his ear.

"Me too, Mac…thank you." Mac let go of him, and they walked out to look for their friends and lovers.

They found them in the hotel bar, and Mac saw Danny chatting animatedly with his good friend, and work colleague, Gil Grissom, and smiled. He knew that Danny read some of Grissom's papers and knew that he would have enjoyed talking to Grissom. It seemed that he was right. He and Greg walked up to the table.

Suddenly, Mac frowned as he saw Danny turning around, with anger in his eyes, and found himself stepping backwards, as Danny threw himself at him. Don got up and dragged him off, and Mac was confused, to what just happened, and followed Danny and Don to the elevators.

_Present_

After Greg finished telling the story, he was exhausted, his throat was dry. Obviously, he didn't tell the whole story, there were some details he kept to himself, but Nick and Grissom got the rough idea.

"Wow…well, I'm glad you and Mac finally talked it over, it sounded like you both needed it." Grissom told Greg, smiling.

Nick was quiet, thoughts going through his mind. He was confused about something that Greg said.

"Nick?" Greg asked, and Nick realized that Greg was asking him something.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah…Gil was right, you both needed to talk, and it sounded like you've been through hell. I wish, although, that you told us, but then I understand you weren't sure how we would take it if you revealed the true nature of your relationship. I don't blame you, not at all." Nick told him, smiling, "I'm glad you chose to tell us, although."

"Thank you, Nick…I'm glad. I wish I could have told you…but there wasn't a right time. You know a lot about me, about my family and how they rejected me…but I wasn't ready to tell you about Mac and Claire…" Greg told both Nick and Grissom.

Out of everyone at work, Nick and Grissom were the only ones who knew about Greg's past with the family. Of course, everyone knew, but not the details surrounding when he left.

"But now I'm glad you both know about who I am really." Greg smiled.

Nick and Grissom smiled, and told Greg that he could talk to them about anything, and they won't be too frazzled by it.

"Although, there is something bothering me…you are a switch?" Nick asked.

Greg laughed, as Grissom smiled, he knew that Nick was going to ask that question! Greg began to explain to Nick what being a switch meant.

Grissom watched Nick carefully, and he saw that Nick's eyes widening, and then gasping as he listened to Greg. He knew that Nick was finding it difficult to come to terms with being a Master in their relationship. Grissom also knew that he won't even give Nick up, and if it was a choice between leaving him and being in a vanilla relationship, he would choose vanilla every-time.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter 8**

_Don got up so quickly and went to pull Danny back, telling him to calm down at once, startling both Mac and Greg. What the hell? Mac thought to himself, as Don apologized to Nick and Grissom, and then he dragged Danny off to the elevators, with Mac following behind them. _

Don pushed Danny up the wall in the elevator, and told him to calm down at once. It didn't help that Mac was about to step in, but Don stopped him, and told him to leave them alone, and to meet them at the suite.

Mac was dumbfounded but nodded. He decided to go up the stairs, so that Don and Danny could have some time to sort out what happened.

As soon as the doors closed, and after flicking the emergency switch on, Don turned to Danny, angrily, and told him to kneel. Danny refused, and was shouting at him.

Don grabbed Danny's t-shirt and forced him down. Danny had no choice but to kneel.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Don demanded.

"What do you mean?" Danny dared to look up.

"Eyes down!" Don ordered, "Earlier you were fidgeting, and I told you to calm down. Do you remember your promise to me?"

Danny was confused, what Don was talking about? Then he realized that he promised to not go off one when Mac returned, and suddenly he felt like his stomach was in knots.

"I…I…" Danny struggled to say the words aloud, but he found it difficult especially when Don was this angry. He couldn't remember Don being angry with him like that – ever. Usually, he would be wearing Mac's wrath, but now it was Don's wrath.

"Well?" Don demanded, angrily.

"I promised to not go off one when Mac returned." Danny whispered his head down in shame.

"And what the hell happened?" Don asked.

"I…I couldn't control my anger."

"Danny, my boy, you are such an idiot, and you should learn to control your anger. I can't punish you for feeling angry, hell I feel the same. But I specifically told you to not lose your temper, and you promised me!" Don explained, but in a cold and calm tone, "But you still went off one and in the process, you broke your promise to me."

Don lifted Danny's chin up, and stared into Danny's eyes, and Danny saw the disappointment in Don's eyes. He tried to look away, but Don held Danny's face, telling him to look at him.

"That is not acceptable!" Don told him, "I will punish you for going off one AND for breaking your promise."

Danny was shocked, Don usually never punishes him. Don always hands the punishments over to Mac. That was the way it worked – usually.

"But Mac always –"Danny was going to say, when Don interrupted him.

"You disobeyed me, NOT Mac. Because of that, I have to punish you, not him, understand?"

"Yes, Sir…" Danny nodded slowly, wondering how Don would punish him.

Don rubbed the bridge of his nose, he hated seeing Danny like this, but he had a responsibility as his Dom, to teach him to never disobey him ever again. He never thought he would punish his sub, and it happened. Oh well, it had to happen one day.

"OK, Mac would be in the suite by now. I want you to go in, calm, and apologize to him for losing your temper." Don told Danny, who was about to protest that it was Mac's fault to disappear, when Don wagged a finger, and Danny went quiet.

"Explain to him why I am angry, and then we will sit and have a discussion calmly to find out what happened." Don told his sub what will happen, "and then after that discussion, we will deal with your punishment. Mac will have no say in that. It will be up to me and me alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir…" Danny replied.

"Good…" Don sighed, and he flicked the emergency switch off, and the elevator began to move.

At the suite, Mac was waiting for Don and Danny. While he waited, he thought back to what happened in the bar, and he was trying to understand why Danny lost his temper. He tried to think what he has done wrong. Suddenly Mac realized why. Danny lost his temper. It was because Mac didn't stay long enough to explain why he had to leave with Greg. Danny must have felt jealous and abandoned. He leaned forward, his head in his hands, and shook his head, 'what I have done?'

Mac heard the door opening and then closing. He looked up to see Don and Danny approaching him.

He was about to get up, but Don shook his head, gesturing him to stay there.

"Go on, Danny." Don turned to Danny, pushing him forward.

Danny closed his eyes, and took in a sharp breath. Then he opened his eyes, and went over to Mac, and kneeled in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Master, for losing my temper." Danny tried to keep the anger out of the apology, and he probably failed, because Don slapped the back of his head.

"Don't you dare be angry! Apologise again."

Danny sighed, he couldn't help being angry. He closed his eyes again, and Don was about to slap the back of his head again, when Mac stopped him, shaking his head.

"Give him time…" Mac quietly told Don, who nodded. Mac knew Danny a little longer than Don, so he will know how Danny handled things.

Danny breathed a few times, trying to calm himself down. He thought of his submission to Don and Mac, and how it made him feel happy and at peace. He realized then that how it must hurt Don that he disobeyed him, and he tried to think how Mac felt, when Danny lost his temper. He realized it must have been embarrassing for him, and he also realized that Mac must have been thinking that somehow it was his fault.

Opening his eyes, Danny looked up at Mac again, and this time he was really sincere in his apology.

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I should've waited to listen." Danny told Mac, and then he turned to Don.

"I'm sorry, Sir, for breaking my promise and for disobeying you."

Don was surprised, he never expected Danny to apologise to him. He smiled, "Thank you." Danny was relieved that Don accepted his apology but he knew that he was going to be punished, nevertheless, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Thank you, for apologising to me, even though I don't know what happened." Mac told Danny, and then he turned to Don, "What did Danny mean by disobeying you?"

Don sighed, "We will talk about that later…but for now we want to know what happened with you and that…."

"Greg…that's his name." Mac supplied.

"Yeah, Greg…so what happened?" Don asked.

Mac sighed, and looked at Don then Danny, and he sat back on the back of the sofa.

"Don, Danny, before I tell you, I want to tell you that I love you both very much, and I always tell myself how lucky I am to have you both in my life every day."

Danny and Don were a bit surprised, and Mac could see the confusion on their faces. Don might be able to handle what he was about to reveal, but he wasn't too sure about Danny. He knew that Danny had some jealousy issues.

"You remember my wife, Claire and that she was my mistress?" Mac asked, and his two lovers nodded, remembering.

"I was going to tell you this morning, but…" Mac trailed off, and Don realized then, that he stopped Mac, telling him that he wanted to spend the rest of the day with him pampering Danny.

"Yeah, I remember…is this to do with that?" Don asked, and Danny felt terrible now. He knew that he had jealousy issues, and was angry with Mac for keeping one more secret from him and Don. But Danny realized that Mac wasn't doing it on purpose. He was about to tell them this morning but for some reason, Mac didn't. Danny had a suspicion that Don had something to do with that.

"Yeah, it is." Mac confirmed, and then he took a deep breath, before continuing, "Greg was Claire's other sub."

Don and Danny gasped, and Danny gawped at Mac, shocked, while Don was trying to take in what Mac was telling them.

"Not just that, but he was a switch. He occasionally topped me."

"What?" Danny blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Yeah…Greg used to top me…usually when Claire was there. She loved watching Greg topping me." Mac explained to his lovers.

"Tonight was the first time I saw Greg since Claire died. It was such a shock, and I needed to talk to him, really talk. I'm sorry I left you like that. Seeing Greg brought it all back for me."

Don sat down beside Mac, and put an arm around Mac's back. Danny moved a little closer to Mac, his legs gently touching Mac's feet.

Don looked at Danny, and saw that he made a few faces, and he knew that Danny was shitting himself, for losing his temper with Mac.

"Did you love him, Master?" Danny had to ask, he needed to know.

Mac looked down at his sub, and nodded slowly.

"I loved him…" and Danny was about to get up, he didn't want to know anymore. Mac loved another man….he couldn't handle it.

Mac put a hand firmly on Danny's shoulder and held him down.

"Don't you dare leave! You're going to listen!" Mac told him, firmly.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry."

"Good, good…" Mac smiled at Danny, "I loved Greg very much. Claire and I both did. When Claire died, Greg didn't stick around, and for years, I was angry with him…till today."

For the next half hour, Don and Danny listened to Mac telling them what happened, and why Greg had to leave.

Finally, after Mac finished telling them, Danny immediately put a hand over Mac's knee.

"Master, I'm really sorry. After hearing what you've been going through, I now realize that I shouldn't have lost my temper, and waited. God, I'm really sorry."

Mac was a bit startled, he didn't think that Danny would react like that. He expected him to be down in the dumps or angry.

"It's okay, Danny, I understand." Mac assured him, and he turned to Don, who was being unusually quiet.

"Don?" Mac asked, gently.

"I'm sorry too, for what you've gone through. I'm angry at Greg for leaving you…but I understand his reasons. Just one question…do you love us?"

Mac wasn't surprised, and he took Don's face in, and kissed him firmly and then Danny was next.

"I love you both…very much. When I let you both in my life, I vowed to keep you both there, and I'm not going to break that."

Don gave a sigh of relief, and he smiled, resting his head on Mac's shoulder.

Danny watched both of his Doms and smiled, it was always a lovely sight. He hoped that Don would forget about the punishment.

"Let's go to bed." Mac said.

Don got up slowly from the sofa, his stomach turning in twists. He knew he had to do this, or Danny will think he can disobey him again.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I know that you need Danny in bed with us…but I can't let that happen, not tonight."

Mac looked up, suddenly understanding what Don was planning. When Danny is punished, Mac always uses corporal punishments, for example, using a whip or to give him a spanking with a strap and things like that. But Don is not like that, he hated the thought of Danny being in pain. He was always the one who comforted Danny after a punishment session, while Mac went into himself.

Mac sighed, "Could it wait till tomorrow?"

Don wished he could, but if he waited till tomorrow, he won't have either the strength or the courage to punish Danny. No, while he still had the courage, he must punish his sub.

"Sorry…" Don put his hands up, and Mac nodded.

Mac bent down to kiss Danny gently on the lips, "Goodnight, Danny."

Danny was ready to cry, but he knew that Don needed to punish him, and if he was honest, he needed it too. Danny knew that he disappointed Don very much. He needed Don's forgiveness.

"Goodnight, Master."

Mac got up and walked to the bedroom, and he closed the doors behind him.

Danny looked down to the ground, and Don came to him from behind. He put his hands down on Danny's shoulders and pulled him up. Then Don turned his sub around to face him.

"Danny, do you know why?" Don asked.

"Yes, Sir…for losing my temper and for breaking my promise."

"Good boy. I'm not letting you in our bed tonight. I'm not taking any pleasure out of not having you in our bed. You know how much I hate not having our sub in bed." Don told Danny and Danny realized that Don was trying to show him how much it hurt him to have his promise broken, by taking away one of his privileges of being Don's sub.

"You're going to sleep by the door, and in tight bondage. If you need to pee, wake me up, NOT Mac. Understand?" Don asked. Danny nodded slowly.

Don continued, "Tomorrow, when we wake up, you are going to spend some time on your knees, in a corner. The same rule applies, if you need to pee, or need to change position, ask me. I don't know how long you will be there, but only I will decide. What happens after, we will see. Do you understand?" when Danny nodded, "Repeat them to me." Don demanded.

"I'm to ask you if I need to pee or need to do something. I'm to sleep on the floor by the door, in bondage. Tomorrow, I'm going to kneel in a corner."

"Good boy. Why?"

"Because I broke my promise. Because I lost my temper. Sir."

"Good, I will explain more about why I'm making you kneel in a corner tomorrow. For now, although, I'm tired."

Danny nodded, and he followed Don, a few steps behind to the bedroom. Don gestured for Danny to stand by the doors, and ordered him to get undressed.

Don went over to Mac, he was lying in bed. He explained to him what would happen to Danny. Danny could just about see that Mac seemed to be not liking it, and he was sure that Mac and Don were arguing. He didn't like it when his Doms argued with each other. Finally, Mac nodded, but he didn't seem to be happy about it.

Don walked over to the closet, and took out some cuffs and chains. Then he went to Danny, and in silence, he motioned for Danny to lie on the floor. Then Don put the cuffs on Danny, and then attached the chains to the cuffs, and interlocked the chains to a leg of the bed in front of them. He got up and went over to the bed, and took a pillow, and a blanket form the closet. Then he walked over to Danny. He put the pillow under Danny's head, and put a blanket over him.

"Sleep, my boy. Remember the rule."

Danny nodded.

"Goodnight, Sir."

Don nodded, and then he got up and got undressed, and slips in beside Mac.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Kinky Adventures **

**Chapter Nine**

Nick slowly opened his eyes and gave a low gasp. He peeked under the duvet to see his sub's eyes smiling up at him, as his mouth worked its magic on Nick's throbbing cock.

Nick quickly threw the duvet off, and grabbed a fist of Grissom's curly grey hair, and slowly moved his hips up. Like a willing sub, Grissom took all of Nick's cock as Nick slowly fucked his mouth. He could hear his master moaning. He closed his eyes, and stayed still for him.

Grissom felt Nick going still, and he knew that Nick was going to come very soon. He felt Nick suddenly push his cock in deep and Grissom nearly choked on it. Then Nick withdrew and held his cock over Grissom's face as he came.

Grissom licked his lips, full of his master's cum. He moaned, softly, as Nick pulled him up and kissed him fully.

"Morning, Master." Grissom whispered, quietly. Nick grinned at Grissom, "That was a lovely wake-up, my Gil."

"You're welcome." Grissom said, resting his head on Nick's chest.

After a few minutes of peace and silence, Nick told Grissom to go and run a bath. They were going to take a bath together this morning. Grissom went into the bathroom.

Nick began to think about the upcoming conference for new Dominants later this afternoon, and he felt tense about what to expect from the conference. He hoped that he will get some answers to some of his questions. Nick sighed, heavily as he got up from the bed, and went over to the mirror. He looked in the reflection. "What am I going to do about you, Nick?"

Nick knew that he wanted to be in control in the bedroom, he was just not sure about outside the bedroom. He didn't know what a Dom/Master should be expected to be, or whether if there were any special rules he should know about. So, hopefully, this conference will bring answers for him.

He heard Grissom call out to him, "Bath is ready, Master." With a heavy heart, Nick went into the bathroom. His heart soared at the sight of Grissom on his knees, waiting for him. He smiled at Grissom, and he got into the bath slowly, and then indicated for Grissom to slip in front of him.

They stayed in the bath for the rest of the morning, just talking and relaxing.

* * * * *

Don and Mac were in the kitchen in their suite. Don's arms were wrapped around Mac's waist, and he was nibbling at Mac's neck, as Mac cooked some lunch.

"You're generous, you know that?" Don said to Mac, who chuckled. "What made you say that?"

"For some reason, I'm feeling happy." Don shrugged. Mac turned to face him, and cupped Don's face. "I'm happy too. I count myself lucky to have you and Danny in my life."

He leaned in and kissed Don gently. Don's hands were moved to the back of Mac's neck and he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, Mac pushed Don to the table behind them, and lifted Don to the top of the table. He reached in for Don's shorts, and pulled them down. Then Mac got to his knees, and took his balls in his hands. He gently caressed them, as his tongue ran up and down Don's shaft.

Don arched back to the table, and moaned. He closed his eyes, as Mac licked all over his cock, hard but slowly. After a few minutes, Mac took the cock in slowly, and began to suck it.

Don put both of his hands on Mac's head and started to stroke his hair slowly, as his lover sucked him deep.

Don looked over his shoulder to Danny. He was kneeling in a corner as part of his punishment for going off one in the bar last night. He knew that Danny heard them, and that it was torturing him to not be with them. Don suddenly felt so turned on at the thought of Danny hearing them, and not able to do anything. He never felt like that before. A plan began to form in his mind, and he realized that he wanted to explore sensory deprivation with Danny. He groaned and moaned as Mac continued to suck him.

Don called out to Mac, to warn him that he was close to the edge. At that, Mac squeezed Don's balls, and Don cried out. Don looked down at Mac, not believing that Mac dared to squeeze his balls. Mac just winked and he returned to the sucking, as his hands squeezed the balls a little harder. Don wanted to come, but Mac won't allow him. So, Mac wanted to top him?

Don growled, and he grabbed Mac's shoulders and pulled him, roughly. Jumping off the table, he turned Mac around and bent him over the table.

"Nobody squeezes me and gets away with it, Mac!" Don growled. Mac chuckled and Don frowned, why Mac was laughing. He pulled Mac's trousers down, and reached out for his hole and was surprised to find it already lubed. Don realized that Mac was planning this all along. He chuckled and leaned in to whisper in Mac's ear, "You are truly wicked!" Mac smirked, "Yeah, I am."

Don put a finger inside, to ensure that Mac was ready for him. After a couple of minutes, Mac was ready and Don withdrew, and then held his cock as he pushed into Mac, slowly. Then the rhythm increased as Don made a few thrusts into him again and again.

After a while, Mac and Don were panting heavily, as Don grabbed Mac's ass, and told him that he was going to come all over his back. He withdrew and shot all over Mac. Mac followed quickly after.

Don collapsed on the top of Mac, kissing his neck gently, as Mac breathed heavily. "That …." Mac struggled to say. "I know." Don grinned.

Danny bit his lips all through the scene, hearing two of his masters moaning and groaning. He wanted to see what they were doing. But he didn't want to be in trouble again and tried to stay still. His cock twitched all through, and Danny was holding his breath at times, to try to not come. He wasn't given permission to come. He waited for either one to come over to him.

Danny heard footsteps behind him, and his chin was pulled up. He saw Don smiling down at him. "You were a good boy."

Danny grinned. Don pulled him up and turned him around to face him.

"What were you thinking?"

"About…" Danny blushed and sputtered…and then started again, "About which part, Sir?"

Don grinned, "We will get to the last part…but first, did you have a lot to think while you were kneeling in the corner?"

"Yes, Sir." Danny said. Don was about to say something, when Danny interrupted, "Sir, may I be allowed to talk to Master, too?"

Don was surprised but he nodded. He pulled Danny close, and wrapped an arm around Danny's neck. Don planted a kiss on top of Danny's head. Then they walked over to the kitchen.

"Mac, Danny wants to talk to both of us." Don told Mac. Mac blinked, in surprise. He gestured for Danny to kneel in between of them, as they sat down at the table.

"Thank you, Sir, Master." Danny said. He took a deep breath and began to talk about why he went off one. "I was scared. When I saw Master going off with Greg, I thought…I was going to lose him. I-I…" Danny's eyes were starting to water. "I didn't want to lose you, Master." Danny looked up to Mac. Mac crumbled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You won't lose me."

"I broke my promise to you, Sir," Danny turned to Don. "I was so angry that I was blind to everyone else. But, please believe me when I say this, I love you so much, too. I just thought that if we both lost Mac…" Danny paused, and Don put a hand on Danny's other shoulder to calm his breathing down.

"It's okay, Danny. Tell us…" Don comforted Danny.

Danny nodded, shaking. "I thought if we lost Mac, we would not be together. I just didn't want to lose you too. I thought you might not love me as much as you do Mac." Danny finished.

Don pushed his chair away and got down to Danny's level. He cupped Danny's face tightly and looked in his eyes. "Never ever think that – not again. I love you, and I will always. Promise me you will never think that – please."

Danny was choked and nodded, "I promise…and I will never break it….I love you too." Don was relieved and kissed him fully.

Danny felt Mac getting down, and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. "I love you too." Danny whispered to Mac.

Mac smiled and planted kisses all over Danny's neck.

* * * * *

In the hotel lobby, Nick and Grissom were waiting for the conference to start; when they saw Greg. Nick waved him over.

"You are waiting for the conference?" Greg asked. Nick and Grissom nodded.

"So which one of you going in?" Greg asked, with a twinkle in his eye. He still didn't know who the Top in their relationship were. Nick groaned, and titled his head to one side as he was about say something when they saw Mac coming out of the elevator with Don and Danny.

Greg saw Danny whisper something in Mac's ear. Mac made a small nod. He saw Danny making his way over to him.

"Hi, can we talk?" Danny asked. Greg looked to Mac and Don, to see if it was okay. When they nodded, Greg said okay and then they went off to one side for some privacy.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last night." Danny told Greg. Greg blinked. "That's okay. It's understandable…"

Danny nodded, subdued. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to explain."

"There's no need to explain." Greg shook his head. "I mean, if my Dom suddenly went off with someone I didn't know about and without an explanation, I would have been angry."

Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks, man. I just wanted to apologise. Mac explained things to us. I just thought that I would lose him, and if I lost him, then I would lose Don, too. I just…"

Greg put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, like I said no need to explain." Danny grinned. "And beside, even if I wanted Mac, there would be no way for me to take him away from you or Don. He loves you both – very much. I'm glad that he found someone…"

Danny grimaced at the mention of Greg wanting Mac, but smiled brightly at the rest of it.

"Hey, I don't want Mac, so no worries there!" Greg chuckled as he noticed the grimace. Danny laughed. The two of them continued to chat some more.

Mac and Don went up to Nick and Grissom.

"Hello, again. Sorry about last night." Mac said. Grissom put a hand up, "It's okay. Is everything okay now?"

Don and Mac looked at each other and grinned. "Sorted." Don said.

"That's good to hear." Grissom said. He put a hand out to Mac who shook it.

"Good to see you, Gil." Mac said, grinning. "And you."

They moved over to one side, leaving Don and Nick alone. They chatted about sports and their work.

"You happy?" Mac asked. Grissom nodded, but Mac noticed the sadness in the eyes. "But?"

"Nick is not very comfortable with the role, Mac." Grissom sighed. Mac put a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "He coming in for the conference?" Grissom nodded. "It will be okay. Don and I will be there. We will help if he needs any questions being answered."

"Thank you." Grissom said, sincerely.

Just then, Greg and Danny came up. Mac and Grissom saw them, and moved back into the group.

Just then the doors to the conference opened.

"Are anyone of you going in for the conference?" a lady at the doors asked to the group.

"Me and Mac." Don said. Danny looked surprised. Don chuckled. "I thought I would learn a few new things…" Don winked at Danny, who laughed.

"And I'm going in to support Don." Mac added.

Greg wasn't listening; he was paying close attention to Grissom and Nick. He was sure that Grissom was the Top in their relationship. They didn't tell him, and he didn't ask.

"I'm coming with you, Mac and Don." Nick announced. He looked at Greg as he said it. He had to laugh as Greg opened his mouth and then closed it like a goldfish.

"Surprised, Greg?" Nick asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought – I…" Greg was startled and pointed to Grissom and then to Nick. "Hell, I thought Grissom was your Top!"

Grissom and Nick laughed, heartily.

Greg only looked on, his mouth hanging open, as Mac, Don and Nick walked into the conference room.

_______________


End file.
